Penetration testing, also known as pen testing or ethical hacking, is the practice of testing a computer system, network, or web application to find security vulnerabilities that an attacker could exploit.
One of the vulnerabilities of a computer system is poor password practice. Many hacking-related breaches occur because of either stolen or weak passwords. And, password reuse is a practice that is unfortunately fairly common, even for users logging into sensitive websites, such as those of their bank or other financial institution.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1, numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2, and so on.